


Hell Bells

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Jokes, M/M, Meme, My Immortal - Freeform, Oh My God, first fic, god forgive me for i have sinned, help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:58:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3866110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm so sorry for causing this to exist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunala/gifts).



> Okay so I'm actually going to do all of the chapters. May everyone forgive me. I'm so sorry. If you want to blame anyone, blame lunala, because I was inspired by her meme series.

AN: Special fangz (get it cuz im goffik) 2 my gf (Ew not in that way) crow, tearzofblood665 4 helpin me wif da story and spelling. U rox! Justino ur da luv of my life u rox 2!! SPN ROX!

Hi my name is Dean Soul'less Amnesia Crow Winchester and I have chocolate brown hair (Which is not how i got mah naem) with lighter blonde like streaks that reach my mid neck and emerald green eyes like saturated grass and a lot of people tell me I look like Jensen Ackles. (AN: If u dunno who dat is, den get da hell outta here!!!) I'm not related to Oliver Winchester, who produced the Winchester repeating rifle, but i wish i was cuz hes a major fukin hottie. I'm a vampire but me teeth are straight and white. I have pale white skin. I'm also a wizard, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in england where I'm a seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a goth (N case u couldn't tell) and I wear mostly flannel. I luv Mark's Work Wearhouse and buy all of my clothes from there. 4 example today I wuz wearing a flannel shirt that had the top 3 buttons unputtoned and a pair of blue washed jeans with a gold button instead of silver and black denver hayes auckland slip ons. I was wearing Black Lipstick and white foundation. I was walking outside of hogwarts. It was snowing and raining, so there was no sun, which I was very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my middle finger at them.

"Hey Dean!" Shouted a voice. I looked up. It was.... Castiel Novak!

"Whats up Castiel?" I asked.

"Nothing" He said shyly.

But then, I heard my friends call me and I had to go.

AN:IS it gouda?? PLS TEEELLL MEEE FANGZ!


	2. The Next Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Dean gets asked if he likes Cas and Cas finds Queen Concert tickets for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear lord help me. I'm so sorry to all of you.

AN: Fangz 2 tearzofblood665 4 helpin me wif da chapta! BTW U PREPS STAHP FLAMIN MAH STORY ok?

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I got out of my flannel sheets and drank sum blood out of a bottle on the side of my bed. My bed had a frame of ebony wood and ontop of it was a flannel comfoter and flanel sheets. I got out of bed and took off my giant flannel t-shirt which I used as pajamas. Instead, I put on a pair of dark blue levis, a grey and black flannel shirt, nad the same shoes from yesterday along wif da samulet. I put an earring in my one pierced ear and ruffled my kind of messy hair.

My friend, Oak (AN: Crow dis u!) woke up and then grinned at me. He flipped his long, waist lenth crow black hair with pink streaks and opened his icy blue eyes. He put on his Black Sabbath T-Shirt with leather pants and black combat boots. We put on our make up (Black lipstick, white foundation, and black eyeliner)

"OMFG!! I saw u talking to Castiel Novak yesterday!" she said excitedly

"Yeah? So?" I said blushing

"Do u like Castiel?" He asked as we went out of the Gryffindor common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so fuckin don't!" I shouted

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Castiel walked up to me.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." I said flirtily.

"Guess what." he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, Queen are having a concert in hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. Fucking. God." I screamed. I love Queen. They are my fave band, besides AC DC.

"Well..... do you want to go with me?" HE asked.

I gasped.


End file.
